


[Podfic] Breathless

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren can't help but notice Chris has a Neck Thing. Obviously, they should have sex. </p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15109) by certaintendencies. 



> I'm thrilled that certaintendencies was once again willing to let me record a story - I absolutely love this version of Chris and Darren. If you like the story, go give the author some love.
> 
> There is some background noise (a cricket chirping) at the beginning of the file, but it goes away within the first ten minutes. I'm sorry I couldn't filter it out for you and hope that it's not too distracting.
> 
> WARNING FOR EXPLICIT BREATHPLAY

**Title:** [Breathless](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/9808.html)  
**Rating:** NC-17

 **Length:** 02:31:36  
**Download:** [MP3|138.8MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jaxdo4u7hbyx5fz)  
**Crossposted:** [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon,](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com) [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com)  
**  
**

 


End file.
